


Life in the Year 2037

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), To the Planets Beyond
Genre: 2030s Culture, AO3 tag of the day plz notice me, Adorable Archie Andrews, Adorable Cheryl Blossom, Alternate Canon, Alternate History, Archie Cheryl and Jason are brothers and sister, Archie plays golf with Jason on weekends, Canon-Compliant Drama, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl is on the Student Council, Cheryl will graduate in 2038, Chuck Clayton Needs a Hug, Clifford died when Jason was 7 and Cheryl was 5, Degrassi References, Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Fred collects replica weaponry, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Ginger Lopez the Ascended Extra, Good Nick St. Clair, Good Penelope Blossom, Harry Potter References, High School Musical References, High School politics, I took Riverdale High’s course offerings from my own school’s, Jason Blossom Lives, Jason graduated in 2036, Jughead looks like he does in the show, Musical at one point, Mythology References, No Angst, Penelope married Fred, References to Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Soviet Union, Step-Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and his nickname isn’t Jughead, and the Coopers are descended from the Baratheons and the Lannisters, as well as the description of the school, if you want to know what it is ask me in the comments, my smol hero Floyd Clayton, the Blossoms are descended from the Tyrells, the USSR is still around, the events of ASOIAF happened in prehistoric times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: So I’ve got a few Riverdale fic ideas.1. Archie/Ginger, if nobody else has written that2. A ‘90s AU, possibly a Speak AU3. A Star Trek AU (possibly Barchie)4. A Varchie Sweet Valley High AUComment on which one you would like me to write





	1. In Space

_Transcript of space communications recorded January 16,2037, 11:05 GMT_

Houston:Nostromo,Houston,on the big loop.

Nostromo:Go ahead.

H:Neal,we’d like a look at Xanthippe. It should be on your right, 8 o’clock.

N:Roger. Orienting Camera D-for-Delta.

(comm break)

N:How’s the view,Houston?

H:Pretty good. We see a fairly well defined picture,Nostromo.

PAO:That’s asteroid 156 Xanthippe just below the center of your screen.

H:Ah,Nostromo,you just had a warning light. Solar array throughput is decreasing rapidly. And by the way,Neal,every time you transmit the AGC starts to drop off and the static level turns up.

N:That’s happened before. Going to check on the throughput.

(comm break)

N:Houston,Nostromo,request channel B. We have a problem.


	2. The Wedding

_May 19,2026_

”Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a most sacred ceremony: the union of Penelope and Fred. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The bride and groom are honored you could be here to participate in this important occasion.....”

Six year old Archie Andrews could not have been more prouder than he was today. His father and Miss Penelope stood facing each other at the altar of St.Anthony’s Church,in front of Father Vance. Fred Andrews looked dashing in a pinstriped suit with a heliotrope in the lapel. Penelope wore a long dress with a tiara of lilacs at the top,

Beside Archie stood Cheryl,resplendent in a bright blue dress that contrasted nicely with her red hair. She wore an alyssum tiara bound to her forehead,and bore a cluster of zinnias. She smiled reassuringly at her brother-to-be. Archie nervously returned the smile as Father Vance went on. 

“...Who gives the bride?”

”I do”, replied Alice Cooper.

As if sensing Archie’s nervousness,Cheryl held out her free hand. Archie grasped it and looked at his friend,young Chuck Clayton,who was bearing the rings. 

“.....Penelope and Fred, I invite you to express your vows to one another. Penelope, you may start.”

“I, Penelope, take you, Fred, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

“I, Fred , take you, Penelope, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

“It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends. Penelope, you will go first.”

There was a brief pause as Chuck handed the rings to Penelope.

“I, Penelope, give you, Fred this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I, Fred, give you, Penelope this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio and the Roman Catholic Church, I pronounce you husband and wife. Fred, you may now kiss the bride.“

Archie gripped Cheryl’s hand tighter.

”Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor and greater joy that I officially present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fred and Penelope Andrews!”

At that,Cheryl let out the kind of cheer only six year olds can give,full of unalloyed happiness. Archie took her hand,and they followed their parents out of the church.

————

The reception was held at a local motel. Archie seemed to enjoy himself,spending hours chatting with his new sister. At one point she was even feeding him part of her mother’s salad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve got a few Riverdale fic ideas.
> 
> 1\. Archie/Ginger, if nobody else has written that
> 
> 2\. A ‘90s AU, possibly a Speak AU
> 
> 3\. A Star Trek AU (possibly Barchie)
> 
> 4\. A Varchie Sweet Valley High AU
> 
> Comment on which one you would like me to write


	3. Moving into the Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. And no,I refuse to call the mansion Thornhill.
> 
> Guess what the chapter date references,and I’ll leave kudos on your most recent fic AND also leave a nice comment.

_August 4,2026_

The day the family moved into Blossom Manor began just like any other day. Jason and Archie practiced touch football in the yard while Fred and Penelope fussed over Cheryl. The Andrews house had been sold to a family called Patel who had just moved to Riverdale. The family had visited yesterday,and consisted of a thin mother,a sharp-looking father,and a daughter Archie’s age who had spent most of her time playing dollhouse with Cheryl. The families were getting along well.

At 8:00,the moving vans arrived. For two hours,the family moved all they had into the U-Haul trailers on the side of Northgate Road. Then it was off to Blossom Manor.

The house itself was built in a faux Romantic style with entrelled gables and a gargoyle over the front door with sapphires for eyes. A cupola was built into the top of the house,with mullioned windows. Beside the driveway was an ornate flower garden with nearly 80 varieties of flower. Cheryl and Jason had their own small garden at the back of the house,next to a gigantic swimming pool.

Archie and Cheryl would be sharing a room,across from Jason who would have his own room for the first time. Archie decorated his half of the room with space and football-themed toys,while Cheryl decorated her half with hot pink.

———

Over the next three years,life went as well as they could have wanted. Jason was attending Riverdale Middle School and getting very good grades in everything. On top of that,he had also discovered his athletic side and was trying out for the football team the junior high coach ran.

Archie and Cheryl were also doing well,and were closer than ever. Archie joined the primary school’s junior baseball and football teams,and Cheryl became a junior cheerleader along with Betty Cooper. Both of them were getting some of the best grades at their school.

Fred took over Blossom Maple Syrup and Blossom Industries in short order,and became CFO for the former and COO for the latter. He was happy to finally have some new money coming in. Penelope stayed on as CEO of both companies.


	4. A Toast to the Running Years

_December 25,2029_

Christmas time at Blossom Manor was always busy. Planning inevitably began as soon as Halloween was over. Presents had to be bought,meals prepared,clothes brought out of storage. And there were always parties to plan.

 This year,the kids had invited practically all of their friends to Christmas Eve dinner. The first guests to show up were the Coopers,who arrived at 12:30.


End file.
